


Two Junkers in a vast world

by Mollo44



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Mecha, Search of purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollo44/pseuds/Mollo44
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are two Junkers who terrorized the whole world with their robberies just to accomplish a personal revenge. And when this revenge fails, there's not much to do anymore.
Kudos: 1





	Two Junkers in a vast world

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I've taken as a start the end of the official cinematic "Junkertown : the plan" and then I created the rest and I'll be going on after that, this is not a one-shot, I intend to continue that story for later. Anyway, enjoy.

“Oi ! Hit the road mates !” The guard screamed after Junkrat’s incredible failure in their plan of vengeance against the Queen of Junkertown.

Roadhog sighs heavily “Idiot” The words came out of his mouth dryly and with exasperation from all his mate bullshit.

“What now ? They won’t let us in the town. Now we’re fucked up.” Roadhog words were straight to the point. They were also true … Both of them went into a worldwide series of thefts and other dirty jobs to gain all the shiny loot beside him.

While he thought of it he turned off the fuze that led to all the hidden explosives beneath the booty. Much to Junkrat’s disappointment.

“Don’t know, let’s take all this to the base. At least we still have that after your beautiful failure into my magnificent plan !” Of course it was Junkrat who screwed up but since Roadhog was still paid a lot. He would shut up. The two men were the exact opposite of one another. One was scrawny, overemotive and would never shut up whereas the other was massive to say the least, reserved and never talked to much.

Some might say why Roadhog, known for his brutality, hasn't killed Junkrat yet. Money was probably the answer or maybe it was just a part of it. Despite its look Junkrat was capable of intense acts of violence. Maybe he was scared ? No. He held him in high respect ? Neither. In fact, not even Roadhog himself was sure of the answer.

After having returned to their base and put the gold in a safe place the two just sat there looking at nothing for a long time. After an hour Roadhog decided to make more of his “health juice” like Junkrat liked calling it.

“We could continue the heist y’know ? Just stealing all the gold on the planet to buy the biggest of bombs to explode the queen !” Junkrat screamed like he just found the perfect idea. Of course it sounded like a joke but Junkrat was serious. For him every coin gained through their dangerous robberies was a proof to him that he was strong and powerful. Maybe he acted like that because the others would always laugh about him being weak.

“ I hope you’re not serious. It’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” Roadhog was fed up with Junkrat.

“Well, calm yourself Roadie ! I’m as lost as you y’know ?” Maybe he was telling the truth but Roadhog didn't see it that way. And yes maybe, he should cool up a bit. Outside seemed perfect. The night just came and it must be cold compared to the infernal heat in the lair.

Junkrat never minded the infernal heats they’ve been through. Whether it was the deserts around Numbani after stealing one or two expensives masterpieces at the Adawe fondation museum, or the dried landscapes of Route 66 when they had to deal with the Deadlock gang which was led by a mysterious silver haired lady. But Roadhog never liked the heat, especially the Outback’s heat, Heavy, unnatural,. It has always brought back memories from that cursed day … that’s why he always prefered the cold.

The stars were shining bright tonight. Roadhog gazed at them for a long time when Junkrat joined him shortly after.

“Like it or not but right now we just have each other. We’re wanted in the entire world ! Even this place doesn’t want us. We probably leave tomorrow in the evening after packing up . Honestly I wonder where we could go … I heard Rialto’s is great at that time of the year. Or we could go to Paris again. Yeah, Paris was hella fun.” Junkrat was the one who thought their travels were funny. For Roadhog it was just business.

“Yeah … It just seems worthless now. We have no goal other than to steal since the plan with the Queen failed.” Roadhog could’ve pointed out that it was Junkrat who messed up but he didn’t feel like it.

“Ya know mate we were pretty good this far. So I don’t see us stop in such a good streak, just look at all we gathered !” Junkrat points to the inside where they stacked all their loot in the vault with a radiant, childish face .”Fuck the Queen ! Fuck Junkertown ! Fuck the Outback ! We deserve so much better than this place.” For once Roadhog strongly agreed with Junkrat. Australia … since the omnium explosion this land has just been a wasteland that rejected them every day more and more ...

“You’re finally saying something that has some sense. It was about time.” Roadhog sighed in relief but something unexpected interrupted the Junker’s peaceful moment.

An explosion in one of the next buildings beside their base.

“Oi ! It was one of my traps !” Junkrat exclaimed in a good way. He always loved explosions, so knowing that some bad guys are coming and that there will be even more explosions put him in a state of total jubilation.

He sprints into the base to arm himself while Roadhog take a little more time.

When both of the Junkers were armed they opened the front doors only to meet their assailants : some of the Queen’s pawns that were armed to the teeth.

“Y’ALL GOING TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MOST NOTORIOUS PAIR OF GANGSTERS OF THE FUCKING WORLD ! JUNKRAT AND ROADHOG !”

After this very brief speech the Junkers rushed in the eye of the storm and faced the other junkers one by one.

Junkrat made them fly with all sorts of explosions and other devices of his own creation. While Roadhog used a more direct and brutal style with his hook. One of the men sent by the Queen seemed a bit more tough than the other ones. He rode a mech. But not one of these fancy, on the edge of technology mecha like the Korean ones, but a junker mech, made out of scraps and garbage. However this junker’s mech was equipped with a massive gatling gun and an equally massive grenade launcher.

“Looks like the queen is really pissed that we showed our faces ‘round here !” Junkrat pointed his grenade launcher toward the mech but before being able to do anything both junkers were sent in the air by one grenade fired from the mech.

Junkrat used one of his concussion mines to make a second jump to stabilize himself from the blast. Roadhog landed brutally and found a cover to escape the rain of bullets that followed not long after the grenade.

Nonetheless Roadhog took a few bullets to the left arm. It doesn’t seem that harmful but he definitely feels the pain aching through his arm. His legs are on the edge of collapsing and the sound of the mech creeps nearer and nearer every seconds that passes.

Roadhog doesn’t admit himself vanquished tho, he grabs one of his breathers and inhales it whole in a second.

Then he felt fresh as new, ready to tear that fucker down.

The wholehog was Roadhog’s final trick, his ace up his lack of sleeves. He assembles it in a pinch and faces the mech that starts railing the gatling up.

Unfortunately for the mech and it’s driver the wholehog unleashed a metallic hell towards both of them butchering them out in no time like if they were some dry paper. All while Roadhog continued shooting impassively, this too reminds him of a certain day here.

After a few seconds the wholehog run out of ammo causing to stop shooting. As the junker mech collapsed while the blood of the driver started to create an horrific pool surrounding his corpse. Some of it even made it to Roadhog’s shoe.

A little plic ploc sound pulls him out of this post rampage transe that Roadhog would sometimes drown himself in.

It’s Junkart approaching Roadhog through the pond of blood. “Y’a certainly didn’t aim to let this poor bloke live. C'mon let’s get out of this wasteland.”

They both go back to the base, take everything they need for a long travel and start charging the bike and the sidecar.

“Hey ! Roadie ! D’you know where I put my spare dynami …”

Junkrat’s tone sounded like he felt suddenly asleep.

However, Roadhog finds Junkrat asleep on the floor but with a dart on its neck. The old man understands he’s not alone here.

Out of nowhere another dart planted directly in Roadhog’s back but it takes more than that to take down the giant that way.

Roadhog decides to spin around to discover their agresser.

A blue haired woman with a painted face and a look of a junker mixed with a bit of punk. She’s got a custom junker axe that have a shotgun strapped inside it. and she aims it at Roadhog’s face.

“Long time no see Mako … I really think you don’t understand the concept of never putting your fat ass here ever again.” The woman is severe with a steel gaze deciphering every of Mako’s moves.

“Your majesty … you finally decided to get your hands dirty for once.” The sarcastic tone isn’t to the Queen’s liking.

“Com’on Mako I know you’re pissing your pants now, don’t try to save the looks like you used to do during the millicia times.” Of course she starts by reminding Roadhog of the time where both of them were in the Australian Liberation Front, she knows it disturbs him to recall those times.”Those were the times, especially the Omnium attack.”

Mako usually doesn’t know what to respond to. He never really did even when they were friends. But that wretched day … something that was for the better sleeping, awoken inside the giant.

A sort of anger mixed with sorrow with a bit of sad nostalgia. Something that makes him want to destroy his enemies. 

“Listen, I’ve pardoned you before for the sake of all the good time we spent together but now ? You seriously tried to blow me up ? Y'know I can’t let THAT pass. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“The queens of humanity’s garbage, nothing to be proud of.” Unfortunately, the Queen that has the gun. At those words she arms it and threatens Roadhog with it.

“YOU’RE PART OF THE GARBAGE ! YOU’VE PARTICIPATED IN THE EVENTS THAT LED TO THIS SITUATION HERE IN THE OUTBACK ! DON’T TRY TO RUN FROM YOUR NATURE !” The Queen is furious. But Mako is having none of it.

“Don’t deny yours too, you’ve never played by the rules, I guess half of your so-called proofs of bravery and determination were rigged or invented. You’ve always seeked power whatever the cost was.” The junker’s stoic tone showed a radical change in the discussion, now, he was in control.

In response the Queen put her weapon in axe mode but Mako is quicker and mage to take a nearby wrench to hit the queen in the head.

She drops, unconscious, on the floor with a massive wound on the head that flows some blood on the dirty floor of the Junker’s lair.

He would’ve hit her many more times, making sure to finish the job however something else, like a presence in him told him to stop, their little hateful relationship had spilled enough blood, it wasn’t necesary to do that,

she’s dead anyway.

“Sorry, it was you or me dearie.”

Mako leaves her here dying not even having some remorse by doing so.

He grabs Junkrat, still asleep, and puts him in the sidecar.

He mount the bike, give one last look at this night’s notable victim and rode off in the night of the Australian outback.

The night’s breeze is the same as always, but Roadhog doesn't feels that way, it feels more freshening, like a smell of liberty and full independence. Maybe he hates the man besides him but they now depend on one another even more.

And now, hopefully, the good days have finally arrived and maybe, there’ll be a decently good end in them.

Deep, deep inside Mako, a little light hopes that the Queen isn’t dead.

And honestly, she've seen worse, she'll live.

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving a chance to this story, I still don't know when I'll continue this but I defenetyvly will. So till next time then.


End file.
